


Les petits détails

by shutupeliza



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupeliza/pseuds/shutupeliza
Summary: Quelque chose avait changé chez Julian, ses coéquipiers l'avaient remarqué, rien d'extraordinaire, mais il était différent, parfois on peut devinder beaucoup de choses sur les gens en faisant attention aux petits détails.Julian avait récemment pris conscience des sentiments qu'il avait pour son meilleur ami, ils étaient proche, mais il ne laisserai pas quelques petits détails lui jouer des tours, Presnel ne l'aimait pas de cette façon





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est un cadeau pour vulcanistics, la version traduite en anglais en disponible. C'est mon grand retour à l'écriture après deux ans, souhaitez moo bonne chance

Julian avait la tête toujours embuée de sommeil, son café et son petit-déjeuner qu'il avait du mal à avaler n'avait aucun effet, il restait à moitié endormi à la table, malgré le doux vacarme de son équipe tout autour de lui.

« Bah alors Jule, le réveil t'as encore du mal, tu sais les français ont une expression quand quelqu'un a du mal à se réveiller» commença Christo en passant un bras autour des épaules de l'Allemand « Il ne faut pas faire des folies de son corps » conclu-t-il le sourire au lèvres et faisant remonter ses sourcils, visiblement très fier de lui.

Julian fronce un peu les sourcils, n'ayant pas encore entendu cette expression et cherchant à deviner son sens, lorsqu'il y arrive enfin, son visage devient pivoine et il bredouille au milieu de terrain.

« Non, non... ce n'est pas ça » Nkunku rigole au vue de la rapidité qu'à l'Allemand de défendre l'honneur de ses activités noctures « J'ai juste très mal dormi »

« Mmh, ouais si tu le dis » cède Christo, faisant semblant de ne pas être convaincu, mais sachant parfaitement que jamais son coéquipier Allemand n'oserai aller contre les ordres de Tuchel de ne pas avoir de femmes dans leur chambres.

Le milieu de terrain fini par laisser son homologue finir péniblement son bol de céréales. A peine une minute plus tard sa place fut de nouveau prise par Kevin, qui lança, à son tour un regard interrogateur à Julian.

« Mal dormi ? Comment ça se fait, tu dors toujours très bien d'habitude ? » le gardien voyait qu'un changement presque imperceptible avait eu lui chez le plus jeune des Allemands, depuis quelques semaines.   
Il avait d'abord mis ça sur le compte de leur défaite cinglante en Russie, mais cela durait désormais depuis trop longtemps. Julian ne broyait pas du noir 24h sur 24, loin de là, mais des petits détails n'avaient pas échappé à Kevin. Julian était parfois morose, parfois il restait juste perdu dans ses pensées, d'autres fois encore il sortait sans raison apparante de la pièce où était l'équipe pendant leurs moments de détente. Ce matin le détail qui n'avait pas échappé à Kevin était le petit-déjeuner à peine entamé par l'ogre qu'était habituellement Jule chaque fois qu'il passait à table et son apparant manque de sommeil, problème qu'il n'avait que très rarement rencontré avant.

Julian haussa les épaules à la question de Trapp.

Kevin évita de soupirer, pas par agacement, mais plutôt désemparé de ne pas pouvoir aider son ami. Il ne voulait pas lui forcer la main et l'obliger à parler, cela n'arrangerai rien à son état, il devait juste lui rappeler qu'il serait toujours là si jamais Draxler avait besoin de se confier.

« La prochaine fois que tu... dors mal, tu peux venir me voir si tu veux tu sais, hein ? » lui proposa-t-il « Si tu as besoin de parler tu peux venir, je sais que je peux venir te voir quand j'ai un soucis aussi »

A ces mots, le plus jeune leva les yeux vers son aîné. Son regard rencontra celui plein de sincérité de Kevin. 

Julian hocha la tête reconnaissant, sachant qu'il n'irait pas parler à Kevin de ce qui le tourmentait, pas tout de suite en tout cas.

Comment pourrait-il ? Comment expliquer au gardien que si il n'avait pas dormi la nuit dernière c'est parce qu'il avait du passé la soirée à regarder Kylian et Presnel à se chamailler et passer la quasi totalité de la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer qu'il avait quitté la pièce le plus vite possible, sans explications ni excuses pour ses coéquipiers, il y a deux semaines de ça, c'était simplement parce qu'il ne supportait pas voir Presnel caresser la cuisse de Marco pendant près de 20 minutes comme si de rien n'était, le geste lui étant venu naturellement, et que Julian avait du sortir en sentant les larmes lui venir aux coins des yeux ? Comment expliquer à Kevin que chaque fois qu'il était loin du défenseur il le cherchait constament du regard. Comment lui expliquer que chaque fois que Presnel touchait quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui, il mourrait d'envie d'être à la place de cette personne ? 

Comment pouvait-il expliquer à Kevin qu'il était tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami ? Comment pouvait-il expliquer quelque chose que lui même ne pouvait comprendre ?


	2. Les petites attentions

Ce que Julian avait mis énormément de temps à remarquer c'était toutes ces petites attentions que Presnel avait vis-à-vis de lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment mesuré à quel point il y avait une différence entre ce que le défenseur faisait pour lui et ce qu'il faisait pour les autres joueurs. Presnel était quelqu'un de généreux avec le cœur sur la main, l'Allemand n'avait donc naturellement pas réalisé au début qu'il avait le droit à une sorte de traitement de faveur, en plus des traitements de faveur que Presnel octroyait déjà à tout le monde. 

Presnel mettait un bonnet sur la tête de Julian lorsque les températures devenaient trop froides à l'entraînement. Souvent c'était lui qui allait chercher le café de Julian le matin, son précieux café que les médecins du club s'acharnaient à essayer de lui faire arrêter. Le soir, lorsqu'ils s'accordent un moment de calme dans leurs vies erratiques, Julian s'asseyait au sol aux pieds du lit ou devant un canapé et sans y songer Kim lui passait les mains sur la nuque, s'attelant à essayer de détendre les nœuds qui y étaient présents. 

Julian aurait pu continuer la liste de toutes ces choses que son meilleur ami faisait pour lui pendant des jours surement. 

Pourtant ces petites attentions étaient tellement instinctives entre eux, toute cette tendresse, cette complicité, cette confiance aveugle et mutuelle, qu'au début Julian ne les remarquait que de façon indirecte ; Presnel lui mettait un bonnet donc il avait chaud, Presnel lui massait le cou donc il n'avait plus mal. 

Julian commença petit à petit à ressentir ces petites attentions de façon différentes, le massage ne calmait plus seulement sa douleur, mais les mains de Kim sur son cou électrisent désormais son corps entier. Le bonnet qu'il lui passait sur la tête n'était plus seulement un rempart au froid mordant, il était devenu pour Julian un prétexte crédible pour sentir les doigts de Presnel s'attarder quelques secondes sur sa nuque et son visage alors qu'il l'ajustait, le café qu'l lui apportait le matin, n'était plus seulement le bienvenu parce qu'il apportait force et chaleur, mais aussi parce qu'avec venait le sourire communicatif de son Presnel. 

Petit à petit Julian comprit que même si pour Presnel ces petites attentions n'étaient que ça, des petites attentions, pour l'Allemand elles étaient devenues bien plus, à l'époque où il avait commencé à prendre conscience de ces changements il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot dessus, il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Devait-il même en penser quelque chose ? Ils avaient toujours agit de cette façon ensemble pourquoi est-ce que subitement tout changeait car Julian ressentait des étincelles chaque fois que Kim le touchait, car chaque fois que Julian voyait apparaître dans la pièce le visage de Presnel il commençait à sourire béatement ? Pourquoi Julian devait tout gâcher pour quelques papillons dans le ventre ? Et surtout pourquoi est-ce qu'il en demandait encore plus, toujours plus ?

« Tu vas bien babe ? » Presnel le sortit subitement de ses pensées qui lui faisaient tourner la tête 

L'Allemand était assis sur la canapé, un livre délaissé à la main, le Français était arrivé par derrière et l'avait enlacé par-dessus la dossier nichant sa tête dans le cou du plus vieux.

Julian souria malgré lui 

« Oui et toi ? Tu n'as rien à faire » le questionna-t-il

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas envie de me voir ? » le taquina le métis, faussement outré.

« Et depuis quand est ce que je peux me passer de toi ? » lui répond Julian, à son tour faussement sérieux, rentrant dans le jeu de son meilleur ami.

« Je savais bien que tu ne pouvais pas vivre sans moi babe » il sauta par dessus le dossier du canapé et s'installa contre son coéquipier, posant sa tête au creux du cou de Julian qui abandonna définitivement l'idée de lire son livre, qu'il lança sur la table basse devant eux. 

Presnel posa sa main sur le poignet de Jule, commençant à jouer avec sa peau sans s'en rendre compte, il commença à tracer des cercle avec son pouce et d'autres formes sans but précis. Julian y était habitué désormais et depuis longtemps, mais le contact l'électrisai chaque fois encore plus, depuis qu'il avait commencé à prendre conscience que ses sentiments à l'égard de Kim avaient changé. Il tourne timidement son poignet, presque en hésitant, afin de Presnel pose ses doigts de l'autre côté, ce qu'il fit de suite, avant de continuer sa course et de prendre la main de Julian sans dire un mot. 

Ce n'était rien, Presnel prend souvent la main des gens, pas vrai ? Julian était presque certain qu'il l'avait déjà vu faire, ça n'était pas seulement réservé à Julian. Oui c'était son meilleur ami, mais il n'avait pas le droit à un traitement de faveur de la part du métis. Il devait surement se faire des idées. Oui c'est ça, Julian avait laisser ses sentiments découvert depuis peu, lui monter dangereusement à la tête et il croyait voir des choses qui n'étaient pas là, ou du moins pas comme il le pensait. Si Presnel lui prenait la main avec autant de facilité c'est simplement parce que c'est Presnel et qu'il est toujours très tactile avec les gens. Certainement pas parce que Presnel ressent les mêmes étincelles qui embrasent Julian.


	3. Des fois ça retourne la tête

Julian passait désormais le plus clair de son temps à essayer de garder à l'esprit que Presnel ne partageait pas ses sentiments, où du moins pas de la même façon. Il savait qu'il comptait énormément pour son meilleur ami, ses sentiments n'étaient simplement que platoniques. Julian prenait quelques secondes chaque fois que Presnel le prenait dans ses bras, un peu plus longtemps qu'il est d'usage, pour se rappeler que Presnel prenait beaucoup d'autres personnes dans ses bras. Quelle différence cela faisait si il le prenait par la taille, ou qu'il lui passait parfois la main dans les cheveux lorsqu'il l'enlaçait ? Il ne devait juste pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait... Et même si le Français en avait conscience, il n'y avait aucun motif caché derrière ces gestes, pas vrai ?

Il ne se laisse pas espérer en vain, il a conscience que tous les gestes ambigus qu'à Kimpembé envers lui, ne sont ambigus que dans la tête de l'Allemand, il sait qu'il imagine des choses parce qu'il souhaite secrètement qu'elles soient vraies. C'est pour cela que Julian met un point d'honneur à apprécier tout ce que le Français a à lui offrir mais qu'il ne se laisse pas espérer.

Kevin entra dans la salle où Julian était assis et s'installa à côté de lui.

« Alors ?... » Julian releva les yeux mais le plus vieux, haussant un sourcil « Tu veux m'en parler ? » lui demande-t-il, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme un enfant le ferait devant une information qu'il ne comprend pas, le visage sérieux.

« Parler de quoi ? » répond le plus jeune, fronçant les sourcils.

Kevin prit une longue inspiration « De ce qui te pourri le moral depuis quasiment deux mois »

Julian ouvra la bouche mais le gardien ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'interrompre « Je ne dis pas que tu es toujours déprimé, on rigole toujours autant, on passe de très bons moments Jule, mais » il se passa la main dans la nuque 

« C'est comme si il manquait quelque chose, comme si une petite partie de ton esprit était presque tout le temps en train de penser à autre chose en même temps et que cette chose te retourne le cerveau. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça Jule, je n'aime pas me savoir impuissant face à ça »

« T'en fais pas pour moi, Kevin » il lui adressa un sourire qu'il espérait convaincant, ou qui au moins apaiserait l'esprit du gardien « C'est pas grand chose, et de toute façon on ne peut rien y faire »

« Peut-être que tu as raison et qu'on ne peut rien y faire, mais peut-être aussi qu'en parler te soulagera un peu, qu'au moins tu sauras que tu n'as plus à porter tout ce poids tout seul »

Julian savait que Kevin avait raison, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à son ami. Il était persuadé qu'il ne le jugerait pas, mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à lui dire, les mots restaient coincés au plus profond de sa gorge.

« J'ai... » il tenta sans grand succès 

Kevin lui posa une main rassurante sur la cuisse « Tu n'as pas à le faire maintenant si tu n'es pas près, je ne suis pas là pour te forcer, moi pour que tu saches que je serais toujours pas Drax »

Julian lui lança un sourire sincère, ça le touchait de voir que son ami voulait par dessus tout qu'il aille bien.

Kevin se leva et fit un ou deux pas avant que Julian reprenne la parole.

« J'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un mais je n'ai aucune chance que ça fonctionne entre nous »

Kevin se retourne lentement et adressa au plus jeune un sourire en coin qui reflétait un mélange de soulagement et de compassion. Il retourna s'asseoir à côté de Julian.

« Alors c'est ça ? Une histoire de cœur ? » il lui souria, taquin « Depuis que Lena et tout vous vous êtes séparé tu n'as encore eu personne en vue, si j'avais su qu'une fille te ferait te retourner la tête comme ça » il rigola doucement.

La mâchoire de Julian se serra sans qu'il puisse le contrôler, bien sûr que Kevin assumerait qu'il parlait d'une femme, pourquoi penserait-il quoi que ce soit de différent, jamais Julian n'avait laissé supposer qu'il pouvait être d'une façon où d'une autre attiré par les hommes ? Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, mais il était frustré, si Kevin n'avait pas parlé de femmes, le sujet aurait été plus simple à aborder pour Julian, maintenant il trouvait ça plus dur de contredire ce que Trapp avait assumé.

« C'est... » il soupira difficilement puis se racla la gorge « Ouais les sentiments ça retourne le crâne des fois » il força un sourire tendu.

Le gardien lui donna un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule « Bah allez c'est pas si grave, pourquoi tu dis que ça ne pourrait pas fonctionner, je t'ai jamais connu pessimiste »

Julian haussa les épaules ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

« T'as vu cette tête ? Ce sourire ? Quelle femme serait assez folle pour te dire non ? » il rigola « Ma parole, je suis même sûr que plus d'un mec ne pourrait pas te résister non plus » il ajouta en passant son bras autour du milieu de terrain.

Julian déglutit avec beaucoup de difficulté, toussa pour se donner de la contenance et leva un regard dont il ne se doutait pas qu'il était implorant vers le gardien.

Il savait que la phrase de Kevin avait été prononcé sans arrières pensées, il avait juste essayé de détendre l'atmosphère, malheureusement cela avait eu l'effet inverse.

Kevin écarquilla les yeux.

« Oh... » il laissa tomber son bras des épaules de Draxler « c'est un mec c'est ça ? »


	4. Je suis désolé

Julian ouvre la bouche sans qu'aucun sons ne parviennent à s'en échapper puis la referme avant de l'ouvrir. Il recommence ce manège encore deux fois. Tout se bouscule dans son esprit ; doit-il mentir à son ami ? Doit-il lui dire la vérité ? Doit-il dire quelque chose tout court ? Que se passera-t-il si il l'avoue à Kevin ? Finalement il referme la bouche une dernière fois et baisse la tête, il sent son visage brûlant et rouge de honte. Ca y est, le moment qu'il redoutait, Kevin a déjà enlever son bras de ses épaules depuis qu'il a comprit que Julian était... qu'étais-t-il d'ailleurs ? Ce n'est pas le moment Draxler, ressaisis-toi, se dit-il à lui même.

Kevin ne parlait plus, il ne le touchait plus, il avait détourné le regard.

Julian avait tellement peur à cet instant, toutes les pires craintes qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas avoir devenaient réalité. Kevin n'osait même plus le regarder. Julian donnerait n'importe quoi pour qu'il dise quelque chose qu'il réagisse, le silence était la pire des tortures dans ce genre de sItuations, c'est avec le silence qu'on commence à s'imaginer les pires scénarios. Kevin devait sûrement se sentir trahi, il devait se dire que Julian s'était bien foutu de sa gueule, il devait déjà pensé à le dire au reste de l'équipe, qu'eux aussi sachent à quel point Julian leur avait menti depuis tant de temps, il devait se dire qu'il fallait aller en parler à Tuchel, ils ne pouvaient pas garder un gars comme lui dans l'équipe sans que ça fasse d'histoire. Pire que tout, Julian se dit que Kevin pensait surement que c'était envers lui qu'il avait des sentiments et qu'il s'était bien foutu de sa gueule et qu'il avait bien profité de lui…

Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée du gardien, Draxler senti les larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux, l'une d'elle coula avant qu'il ne puisse les ravaler.  
Le plus âgé plaça une main chaude sur la cuisse du milieu de terrain  
« Je suis désolé que tu es eu à vivre ça tout seul. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laisser l'impression que tu ne pouvais pas m'en parler » Trapp releva la tête et lui adressa un léger sourire qui était le plus sincère que Julian ai pu voir sur le visage du gardien « Je suis vraiment désolé Jule »

Il délaissa sa cuisse pour lui prendre la main et la lui serrer la gardant dans la sienne, un gage d'affection et une volonté de le réconforter.

Ils restent un long moment dans le silence sans qu'il soit pesant pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Julian laisse les larmes, qu'il a retenu trop longtemps, couler librement le long de ses joues.

*****

Une fois l’entraînement passé, dans un état second pour Julian, et le débrief de la journée fait par le coach, l’équipe est envoyé vers les kinés pour que les muscles puissent refroidir sans danger et prévenir de potentielles blessures. Le jeune Allemand est allongé sur la table de massage, son genou le fait toujours souffrir, il répond à ses messages, regarde les réseaux sociaux, il erre sans but dans les tréfonds de son portable. 

“Babe !” il entend la voix de Presnel, toujours aussi forte, l’appeler lorsqu’il entre dans la salle de massage. Il lève les yeux de son portable pour regarder le défenseur qui arbore son sourire ravageur. Le plus jeune s'assoit au bout de la table de massage et passe la jambe que Julian ne se fait pas masser par dessus ses propres cuisses afin d’avoir plus de place pour s'asseoir. 

“On fait quelque chose se soir ? On a entraînement que l’aprèm demain, on peut passer la soirée ensemble et faire la grasse mat demain, t’en dis quoi babe ?” 

Julian n’hésita pas longtemps, la journée avait été rude en émotions pour lui, et même si Presnel était à l’origine de l’instabilité de ses émotions, il restait néanmoins le seul à lui remonter le moral quoi qu’il se passe. Après les montagnes russes d’émotions qu’il avait rencontré toute la journée, il avait besoin de la présence réconfortante de Presko auprès de lui.

Il acquiesça avec un large sourire en guise de réponse “J’ai presque fini avec mon massage, on part directement après ?” 

Ils se mettent d’accord pendant la fin du massage du numéro 23 qu’ils passeront la soirée chez le Français, Julian a promis de faire à manger après que Kim est prétexté pendant près de dix minutes être incapable de faire cuire de simples pâtes. Ils savaient tous les deux que c’était un argument parfaitement bidon que que le défenseur avait simplement tout sauf envie de faire la cuisine.

“Super le gars” rigola Jule “Il m’invite mais c’est à moi de lui faire à manger. Ca en Allemagne ça ne se fait pas Kim” il s'asseya sur la table de massage prenant son tee shirt pour se rhabiller, quand il remarqua que le Français fixe son torse.

“Il y a plein de choses qui se sont en Allemagne qui ne se font pas ici babe” rétorqua le Français, visiblement fasciné par le torse de son ami qu’il ne lâche pas des yeux.

Julian se racla la gorge avant d’enfiler son haut le plus vite possible. Concentres-toi Draxler, il était sûrement juste coincé dans ses pensées et il a fixé un point au hasard devant lui, pas la peine d’épiloguer dessus vingt ans.

Presnel releva les yeux soudainement et fixa Julian, inclinant imperceptiblement sa tête sur le côté, ses paupières se plissent légèrement, signe de concentration et Julian voit qu’il se mord l’intérieur de la lèvre. Quoi que ce soit qui perturbe le jeune Français chez Julian, ça n’a pas l’air d’être invivable, puisqu’il n’ajoute aucun commentaire. Un Presnel qui s’abstient de commentaire est un Presnel qui gère la situation.

Julian se lève enfin et fini de se rhabiller entièrement. Ils passent par le vestiaire déposer les affaires dont ils n’ont pas besoin. Layvin leur propose d’aller boire un verre ensemble.

“Désolé gros, ce soir c’est juste moi et babe” annonce Presnel en passant son bras autour des épaules de Draxler “Il va même nous faire à manger, alors je ne vais pas passer à côté d’une occasion pareil” son bras descend jusqu’à venir se caler au niveau de la taille de l’Allemand “On va mater des séries jusqu’à s’exploser les yeux et qu’on s’endorme comme des porcs sur mon canapé”

Layvin fait semblant d’être blessé et porte dramatiquement une main jusqu’à son coeur

“Lâcheurs, traîtres, faux frères” il fait mine de s’effondrer de douleur sur le banc du vestiaire “Je vois que je n’ai pas de place dans votre petit couple”

Presnel attire Julian contre lui et vers la sortie “On se remet ça ce week-end si tu veux vieux”

Ils sortent des vestiaires et marchent à travers le complexe sportif jusqu’au parking où ils se dirigent jusqu’à la voiture de Kim.

Pendant tout ce temps le bras de Presnel n’a pas quitté la taille de Julian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La scène entre Kevin et Juliab au début du chapitre a été pour moi un petit challenge, je voulais qu'elle soit réaliste sans pour autant qu'elle soit ennuyeuse, je me suis donc basé sur une de mes propres expériences avec mon coming out et les pensées qui m'avaient envahi à ce moment là. J'ai bien sûr changé certains aspects car Julian n'est pas dans la même situation, avec les mêmes enjeux ni les mêmes personnes. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que l'histoire vous plaît toujours  
> Bisous les cacahouètes


	5. La torture

Ils rejoignent la voiture de Presnel en silence, le bras de ce dernier quittant enfin le corps de l’Allemand. Julian regrette la sensation instantanément, puis se ressaisit et prends place côté passager. Kim met le contact et Naza résonne immédiatement dans l’habitacle; faisant soupirer Julian, amusé.

Ils passent le trajet avec la même ambiance qu’il y a toujours lorsqu’ils sont en voiture ensemble. Presnel conduit et danse au volant en criant les paroles de la chanson, Julian rigole doucement face au comportement de son ami, mais garde constamment un oeil sur la route, sa main gauche, prête à reprendre le volant en cas de problème. 

Un fois l’appartement du numéro 3 atteint, Presnel commence à tanner son meilleur ami parce qu’il veut manger ça et ça.

“Tu mangeras ce que je ferais avec ce qu’il y a dans les placard” Presnel fit la moue, alors Julian ajouta “déjà que je fais la cuisine pour tes beaux yeux, si tu voulais un menu de roi, il fallait commandé au restaurant” conclu-t-il en se plaçant sur le bar. 

Presnel s’approcha du milieu de terrain, un lueur dans le regard, tout en penchant de nouveau la tête sur le côté, comme il l’avait fait plus tôt dans la salle de massage. Il se plaça juste devant le numéro 23, Presnel était encore debout alors que l’Allemand était assit sur le bar, faisant du Français, à ce moment, le plus petit des deux.

“Alors comme ça tu trouves que j’ai de beau yeux Drax?” il arbore un sourire en coin et vient placer ses mains de chaque côté des hanches de brun. 

Julian soutient le regard du Français dans un espoir aveugle de se donner de la contenance, il respire lentement et déglutit en essayant de ne pas apporter trop d’attention au combat qui a lieu dans son esprit à cet instant précis. 

Il savait que Presko était en train de jouer, de rigoler, qu’il n’était pas sérieux, comme c’était très souvent le cas avec Presnel. C’était bien connu de tous; Kim adorait taquiner les autres. Julian décida que de repousser et nier ce que le Français avait avancé ne paraîtrait que suspect, il entra donc dans le jeu du défenseur.

“Bien sur que je les aime” il sourit “qui n’aimerait pas tes yeux”

Presnel sourit en fermant les yeux, retenant un rire. Il rouvre ses yeux, lançant un regard faussement dragueur à son ami

“Dis moi les autres choses que tu aimes chez moi babe ?” d’un mouvement de hanche il écarta un genou de Julian sur le côté, puis l’autre, prenant place entre les cuisses de son meilleur ami. 

Julian sentit son souffle se couper, et ferme les yeux malgré lui quand il sent les mains de Presko se poser sur ses hanches. Il puise dans chacune des forces de son corps pour ouvrir de nouveau les paupières. Presnel le fixe, amusé 

“Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu aimes chez moi babe ?” 

Julian se mord l'intérieur de la joue, il cherche à se faire mal pour se concentrer sur la douleur; le moyen le plus rapide qui soit pour penser à autre chose. Presnel était tellement proche de lui, posté entre ses cuisses, il le touchait et Julian n'avait que ça à l'esprit, il devait vite penser à autres choses qu'au corps du Français au creu du sien ou il se retrouverai bientôt dans une situation des plus embarrassante. 

“J’aime… que tu sois en retard tout le temps” il avait du mal à répondre, le souffle toujours coupé, il devait détourner la conversation le plus vite possible “presque à chaque fois on doit t’attendre. J’aime ta façon de hurler chaque fois que tu chantes, je finis toujours par avoir une migraine. J’aime ne pas avoir la paix dans les douches après un entraînement parce que tu te sens obligés de mettre de la musique très fort et de sauter partout dans le vestiaire”

Presnel prit un air outré

“Et moi qui pensait que tu m’aimais un peu plus que ça… Tu me brises le coeur Jule”

Il se décale en riant de l’Allemand qui prend la plus longue inspiration de sa vie et descend du bar, prenant la direction de la cuisine juste derrière lui afin de commencer le repas. 

“C’est prêt” annonce-t-il avec les deux assiettes à la main, se dirigeant vers le canapé où Presnel a mit Netflix en route.

Julian s’assoit à une distance socialement acceptable du Français, ce dernier ajuste son placement sur le canapé pour se rapprocher de Draxler, laissant moins d’une cuisse d’espace entre eux. 

La série défile devant eux, alors qu'ils mangent, Presnel ajoute régulièrement des commentaires sur telle ou telle scène. Après deux épisodes, Kim pose sa tête innocemment sur l'épaule de Julian, ce geste n'était pas si inhabituel entre eux alors l'Allemand n'y prête pas grande attention, savourant seulement l'odeur de Presnel près de lui. La main de Presnel se faufile jusqu’à la cuisse du milieu de terrain et commence à jouer avec le jogging gris sous ses doigts. 

La paume du défenseur est chaude et lourde contre Julian, chaque fois que Presnel le touchait, il ressentait des étincelles, mais cette fois, c’était un feu qui avait prit possession de son corps. Un brasier incontrôlable dont Kim ne semblait pas avoir conscience, car il continuait de tracer des formes au hasard avec le bout de ses doigts. Alors que Julian se concentrait pour respirer le plus calmement possible et pour ne pas, encore une fois, se retrouver dans une situation qu’il aurait du mal à expliquer à Kim, le Français laissa sa main errer vers l’intérieur de la cuisse du numéro 23. 

Quel genre d’ami fait ça, Julian se demandait, Presnel devait avoir totalement perdu la tête. Il ne pouvait pas faire subir un tel tourment à Julian consciemment, cette si douce torture qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin, la main de Presnel restait là à parcourir lentement en cercle le vêtement de Draxler. Non, Julian que non, aucun ami ne faisait ce genre de chose, alors pourquoi Presnel, lui, le tourmentait-il comme ça ? Que gagnait-il à lui faire subir ça ? 

Julian se releva rapidement faisant tomber la tête de Presnel de son épaule

“Il commence à être tard, je pense que je devrais rentrer”

Presnel fronce les sourcils “Mais… on n’a pas entraînement demain matin, tu peux rester encore un peu ?”

“Je suis vraiment fatigué, l’entraînement était dur aujourd’hui”

Presnel se recale dans son canapé “Et tu rentres comment t’as pas ta voiture ?” 

Julian se racle la gorge “Tu pourrais me déposer si ça ne te dérange pas ?”

“Okay je te dépose chez toi, et tu viens comment à l’entraînement demain aprem ? Je te rappelle que ta voiture est rester sur le parking du stade”

Mais c’est pas possible, pense l’Allemand, il le fait exprès ? Il avait tout prévu à l’avance ou quoi ? 

Presnel se redresse “Je peux aller te déposer jusqu’au stade récupérer ta voiture si tu veux mais tu risques d’arriver tard chez toi… Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux ? T’as déjà des affaires ici en plus”

Julian se tourne vers la télé respirant lentement, ça ne serait pas tout de suite que sa torture prendrait fin.

“Je ne vais pas te mentir, je n’ai pas vraiment envie de passer la nuit seul, j’ai du mal à être seul en ce moment” Presnel lui explique “Si tu veux je te dépose, il n’y a aucun soucis babe, mais j’aimerais que tu restes, je suis bien quand je suis avec toi.

Julian ne pu que sourire doucement, Kim aussi était le seul qui lui remontait le moral, la preuve en était avec cette journée, alors il hoche la tête 

“Okay je reste” Kim lui sourit et Julian sent le feu faire fondre son coeur, mon Dieu qu’il aime ce sourire. “On peut mettre encore un épisode j’irais me coucher après” 

Le numéro 3 lance le dernier épisode de la soirée et se met de nouveau à l’aise sur la canapé, ou plutôt sur Julian, sa tête prenant place sur les genou de l’Allemand qui instinctivement passe ses doigts dans les cheveux du plus jeune et dans son cou. Julian n’arrive pas jusqu’à la fin de l’épisode que le sommeil le rattrape


	6. Un autre petit-déjeuner

Un rayon de soleil vient brûler les paupières closes de Julian, il plisse alors les yeux pour tenter de faire fuir la lumière qui s’est si sournoisement insinué jusqu’à percer ses yeux. La deuxième chose dont il prend conscience est le poids chaud et rassurant au dessus de son corps, beaucoup plus lourd qu’une couverture, mais qui pourtant ne le recouvre pas autant. 

Ce poids, ce sont les membres de Presnel qui se sont entrelacés avec les siens au cours de la nuit, Julian le comprend très vite. Ce qu’il comprend très vite également c’est qu’il s’est endormi sur l’énorme canapé de son meilleur ami la veille. Ce qu’il n’arrive pas à comprendre cependant, c’est, pourquoi, alors qu’il aurait pu aller dormir dans sa chambre, dans son lit, pourquoi Kim est-il resté avec lui ? Au point de lui dormir dessus. 

Car il s’agissait pas d’une simple nuit entre potes sur un canapé comme Julian avait pu en avoir dans le passé, non. Presnel avait niché sa tête dans le creu entre l’épaule et le cou du plus vieux, son nez chatouillait la base de la gorge de Julian, son bras avait inconsciemment du s’enrouler autour de la taille du numéro 23 durant la nuit, sa main s’était faufilée sous le t-shirt de Julian, le bout de ses doigts étaient dangereusement proche du haut de son jogging, l’un deux avait même réussi a glissé une phalange sous la ceinture. 

Julian garde les yeux clos, tentant de ne pas penser à cette main, à ce doigt, à ce nez, ce souffle chaud qui lui balaie le coup, d’un rythme régulier, à l’odeur de Presnel qu’il sentait tout autour de lui. 

Mais ce qui était le plus dur à ignorer, était cette cuisse, qui s’était si lâchement glissé entre celles de Julian au cours de la nuit. L’Allemand, essaye de penser à la chose la plus ignoble qui peut lui venir à l’esprit, il pense à des choses graves, il pense à l’épisode sur lequel il s’est endormi la veille, chaque petit détail est prétexte à lui faire penser à autre chose qu’à la cuisse de son meilleur ami, entre les siennes, cette cuisse beaucoup trop proche de son érection matinale. Si Julian se concentrait un peu plus sur la sensation de la cuisse de Presnel contre lui, il remarquerait que celle-ci touche presque son problème matinal, mais Julian n’y pense pas, non il n’y pense pas.

Après plusieurs minutes, passées à penser à des recettes de cuisine, à un bébé phoque massacré, et même à Donald Trump en string, Julian trouve enfin une contenance et recommence à respirer normalement.

Pourquoi Presnel n’a-t-il pas eu la bonté d’esprit d’aller dormir dans sa chambre ? Pourquoi est-ce-qu’il sentait aussi bon ? 

Il entend le Français grogner doucement, visiblement en train de se réveiller. Kim commence à frotter son nez dans le cou de Julian, le sommeil était en train de le quitter et il se raccroche inconsciemment à ce qu’il avait à ses côtés pendant qu’il dormait ; le cou de l’Allemand, contre lequel il frotte lentement son visage, sa taille, autour de laquelle il resserre son bras. Son nez se décale, et c’est ses lèvres qui viennent prendre place dans le cou de Julian, elles ne bougent pas, elles restent juste posées contre sa peau, une douce agonie pour le pauvre milieu de terrain. 

Presnel grogne de nouveau puis un sourire se forme sur son visage, un sourire que Julian peut sentir contre sa peau.

“Bien dormi?” murmure la défenseur, la voix très lourde de sommeil.

Jule se racle la gorge et répond avec un marmonnement. 

Après quelques minutes de silence, durant lesquelles Presnel fini de se réveiller complètement, le Français se relève en prenant appuis sur ses coudes, toujours au dessus de son meilleur ami. Il lui offre un sourire qui, comme à son habitude fait fondre le coeur du plus vieux. Il lui répond doucement, souriant presque instinctivement comme à chaque fois qu’il voit le visage heureux de Presnel. 

Ils finissent éventuellement par se lever du canapé, Julian prétexte avoir envie d’une douche, et bien qu’une douche lui fera du bien, elle est surtout une très bonne excuse pour s’éloigner du Français le temps de remettre ses idées en place.

Presnel profite de ce temps pour préparer un petit-déjeuner rudimentaire, il ne prend que des céréales ou des tartines la plupart du temps. Il sort des oeufs du frigo en suppléments, le petit-déjeuner préféré de Julian, il le sait, et il veut lui faire plaisir, même si c’est très peu, après tout Jule leur avait préparé le repas la veille.

Il dresse la table sur la bar de la cuisine, lorsqu’il entend la douche s’arrêter puis la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrir quelques minutes plus tard, il ne s’en soucis pas il sait que les affaires qu’il a insisté pour que Julian ramène “juste au cas où” sont dans un des ses tiroirs. 

Le repas est tout juste près et posé dans les assiettes lorsque l’Allemand arrive, il prend place à la table et a envie d’embrasser Presnel lorsqu’il aperçoit, non seulement les oeufs dans son assiette, mais l’énorme mug de café qu’il va engloutir en cinq minutes. 

“Merci tu n’as pas idée à quel point j’en avais besoin Pres”

“Tout ce que tu veux, babe” lui sourit-il de l’autre côté du bar

Julian dévore son petit-déjeuner, c’est définitivement un ogre dès qu’il mange. Il lève la tête de ses oeufs pour voir que Presnel le regarde avec attention, un sourire aux coins des lèvres, il a une cuillère à la main mais n’a pas encore touché à son bol de céréales. Julian hausse un sourcil.

“Qu’est ce qu’il y a tu ne manges pas?”

Presnel sourit, regarde son bol, sans grand intérêt, puis relève les yeux, en penchant la tête sur le côté. Julian va finir par craquer si il continue de faire ça tout le temps, il est tellement beau quand il fait ça.  
Pres  
nel plonge son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami, passant inconsciemment sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure

“Disons que ce n’est pas ce que je préfèrerai dévorer ce matin” il explique mystérieusement, ne lâchant à aucun moment le regard de Julian.

Julian fronce les sourcils “Tu veux dire que…” il hésite n’étant pas sûr de comprendre ce que le Français veut dire par là “tu veux manger autre chose ?” 

Presnel ne répond pas, s’humidifiant une fois encore les lèvres, et Julian suis instinctivement des yeux la langue de Kim qui semble le narguer.

“Il n’y a rien d’autres dans les placards?” propose le plus vieux, cherchant une solution au petit-déjeuner délaissé de son meilleur ami

Presel lâche un rire franc, laissant sa tête retomber en arrière. Julian devient de plus en plus confus, qui avait-il de si drôle dans la phrase qu’il venait de prononcer.

“Non, t’en fait pas, apparemment la chose que je veux, je ne peux pas l’avoir, je vais me contenter de mes céréales”

Julian baisse la tête vers son assiette, laissant tomber le sujet.

Il se fait la réflexion que lui aussi, aurait bien aimé dévorer autre chose à la table du petit-déjeuner. Il aurait laissé passer cent assiettes, si ça voulait dire qu’il pouvait goûter aux lèvres de Presnel. Mais malheureusement, pense-t-il, lui aussi ne pouvait pas avoir ce dont il rêvait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que d'habitude pour poster, j'ai été et suis toujours malade donc c'est dur pour moi de me concentrer sur l'écriture.  
> J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours


	7. Être un bon ami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le retard monstre que j'ai pris avec cette histoire, je ne l'ai pas abandonné loin de là, j'ai juste un emploi du temps des plus chaotique ces temps-ci  
> Ne vous attendez pas à de la grande littérature pour ce chapitre, c'est un filler en POV de Kevin, qui sert à mettre en place un des éléments futur de l'histoire j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même

Kevin resserre ses crampons, alors qu’il s'apprête à sortir du vestiaire pour leur entraînement de l’après-midi. Il repense malgré lui à Julian, aux larmes qui coulaient sur son visage il y a encore quelques jours, quand, sans le dire, il lui a avoué avoir des sentiments pour un homme. Kevin avait eu honte, tellement honte, de son manque de tact. Il avait eu honte de la légèreté qu’il avait eu dans ses paroles, il n’aurait pas dû dire ce genre de chose sur le ton de l’humour, comme si c’était quelque chose de parfaitement invraisemblable. Mais aussi, il avait honte de ne pas avoir pu être là plus tôt pour son ami et que celui-ci aie dû souffrir seul, et très certainement perdu et apeuré. 

Il s’était juré, en voyant les larmes de Jule, de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, pour le soutenir, le protéger, et le rendre aussi heureux qu’il lui était possible. Il espérait juste sincèrement que les sentiments qu’éprouvait le plus jeune, n’était pas à son égard. Non pas que cela dérangerait Kevin de savoir qu’il ressentait plus que de l’amitié pour lui, mais parce qu’il savait qu’il ne pourrait jamais retourner ses sentiments, et il ne voulait absolument pas être à l’origine d’encore plus de souffrance pour Julian. 

Il entend Marco un peu plus loin dans le vestiaire parler avec Thiago, mais il n’y prête que très peu d’attention. Depuis la révélation de l’autre jour suite à sa conversation avec le numéro 23, Kevin essaye de mettre au point un stratagème afin de remonter le moral de son ami. Son plan initial était d’essayer de faire en sorte que celui pour qui Julian a des sentiments tombe amoureux de Julian en retour, mais Kevin s’était rendu compte très tôt que ce plan était on-ne-peut-plus bancal ; comment découvrir de qui il s’agissait ? Comment être sûr qu’il pourrait avoir des sentiments pour Julian ? Trop de facteurs restaient instable dans l’équation. Le gardien s’était donc tourner vers un autre plan. 

Il allait remonter le moral de Julian quoi qu’il en coûte, il essayerait quand même de découvrir qui avait pu voler le coeur de Drax et essayer de voir si une porte pouvait être ouverte. Le plan 1 était mis de côté pas abandonné. La priorité de Kevin c’était de redonner le sourire au milieu de terrain, mais si il pouvait l’aider à avoir un peu plus d’amour dans sa vie, pourquoi l’en priver ? 

Ce qui apparaissait être le plus logique pour Kevin était que Julian avait des sentiments pour un autre joueur. Était-il de l’équipe ? Du PSG ? De la Mannschaft ? D’une autre équipe ? Kevin était quasiment convaincu qu’il s’agissait d’un joueur. Pour commencer tous les joueurs passaient leur plus clair de leur temps en compagnie d’autre joueurs. Et dans un deuxième temps, il n’avait pas oublié les changements d’humeur soudains de Jule, des fois où il avait quitté la pièce sans raisons apparentes, les éléments étaient sans doute liés. Ce qui laissaient donc très peu de place pour un homme qui ne serait pas un joueur. Il devait se rendre à la quasi évidence ; Julian avait des sentiments pour un de leurs coéquipiers. La question restait en suspens : de qui s’agissait-il ? 

Kevin essayait de ne pas trop tourner chaque situation, chaque tape dans le dos, ou chaque sourire que Julian faisait à un joueur en preuve irréfutable qu’il s’agissait de l’un plutôt que d’un autre. Le gardien gardait tant bien que mal à l’esprit que son but n’était pas de découvrir qui, mais que son but était et resterait de faire en sorte que Julian se sente mieux, le reste n’était que du bonus. Le bonheur et le sourire de Julian devraient toujours venir avant la curiosité de Kevin. Être un ami c’est faire passer le bonheur des autres avant son désir de savoir. Déjà qu’il se sentait coupable d’avoir fait avouer à Julian sans que celui-ci ne soit près, il ne le forcerait plus à confesser des choses qu’il n’était pas encore près à dire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pas de fausses joies, je vous avais prévenu c'est très court  
> Teaser alert pour le prochain chapitre : Julian va avoir plein de câlin et quelqu'un va s'endormir dans ses bras alors qu'ils seront en plein câlin... Qui cela peut-il être ? (spoiler : non ça n'est pas Presnel...)


	8. Tu me sauves la vie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors ? Vous avez une idée de qui va profiter des bras de Julian, au point de dormir dedans ? (non ce n'est TOUJOURS PAS Presnel)

“Babe, j’aurais un service à te demander, tu as le droit de dire non, hein”

Julian tourne la tête vers Presnel alors qu’ils sont en train de faire des tours de terrain, en courant. Il ricane devant l’air sérieux qu’arbore le Français

“Ca doit être bien sérieux, vu la tête que tu fais”

“Tu sais on a un match avec la France” commence alors Presnel “Et ma famille vient me voir jouer ce soir là, je sais que tu dois partir pour l’Allemagne quelques jours après et du coup tu n’es pas obligé d’accepter, mais ça m’arrangerait beaucoup…”

Où voulait en venir Presnel ? Est-ce qu’il était en train de l’inviter à venir voir le match au stade ? Julian était déjà venu le voir quelques fois alors pourquoi toutes ces manières ?

“Voilà le truc c’est que, vu que ma famille sera au stade, je n’aurai personne pour garder Kayis ce soir là…”

Oh… Attends… Presnel était réellement en train de lui demander ça ? Non pas que cela gêne le jeune Allemand, loin de là, mais, Kim était vraiment en train d’essayer de lui demander de veiller sur son fils ? La chose la plus précieuse qu’il pouvait avoir au monde, et il voulait que Julian s’en occupe ?

“Je ne te demanderais pas autrement, bébé, mais je ne veux pas qu’il vienne au stade, il y aura trop de bruit, il fera froid, je préfère qu’il soit au chaud, Sarah sera au stade aussi, donc tu es la seule personne dispo en qui j’ai vraiment confiance”

Le coeur de Julian se pinça à l’évocation de Sarah, comme une pancarte au dessus de la tête de Presnel où il y aurait écrit en néon “il ne t’aimera jamais”. Bien sûr Julian savait que Presko et elle étaient séparés depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, mais il était toujours en bon termes, et quoi qu’il se passe, elle resterait à jamais la mère de Kayis. Il chasse cette pensée de son esprit et sourit à son ami.

“Je m’en occuperais ne t’en fais pas”

Le visage de Presnel s’illumine et on peut voir le soulagement s’inscrire partout sur son visage, et rien que pour ça, Julian jouerait les baby-sitter tous les soirs si il le fallait.

“Merci ! Putain tu n’as pas idée à quel point tu me sauves la vie, bébé”

C’est ainsi que Julian, le pauvre Julian se retrouva quelques jours plus tard au milieu du salon de Presnel, le français bougeait partout dans l’appartement, son fils calé sur sa hanche, et il expliquait les fonctionnements de tout à Julian, du biberon, aux numéros d’urgence, en passant par les couches, le bain, la tétine et même quels doudous étaient ses préférés.

“Et puis si il y a le MOINDRE problème, surtout tu n’oublies pas, tu appelles ma mère, tu as bien enregistré son numéro ?”

“Oui ne t’inquiètes pas Kim, tout va bien se passer” Julian lui sourit, passant sa main sur le bras de son ami, pour rassurer le papa angoissé.

Presnel prend une longue inspiration, puis ferme les yeux, replaçant la tête de Kayis dans son cou.

“Je suis désolé, c’est juste que c’est la première fois que tu vas l’avoir, j’ai juste peur d’oublier quelque chose. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance et je te fais totalement confiance, babe, j’ai juste pas envie qu’il te manque quelque chose si jamais tu en as besoin”

Il embrasse la tête du petit qui gazouille dans son cou, en essayant d’attraper le col du t-shirt de son père. Julian ne peut s’empêcher de sourire à la vue qu’il a devant lui, Pres, toujours en train de rigoler et à faire n’importe quoi, est sérieux comme jamais Julian ne l’a vu auparavant, et Kayis, semble tellement bien dans ses bras, Julian sait que le petit peut sentir tout l’amour que son père a pour lui. Le plus âgé réalise qu’il adore le bébé et qu’il aimerait pouvoir le voir plus souvent, mais il est généralement avec Sarah quand il passe. Il ressemble tellement à son père avec sa tête toute ronde et son sourire qui ne quitte jamais ses joues.

Quand l’heure arrive pour Presnel de les quitter et de laisser Julian seul avec son fils, Julian rigole devant les débordements d’amour à outrance que peut avoir le plus jeune pour son fils. Le garçon est dans les bras de l’Allemand, sa tête posée dans son cou, et Presnel n’arrête pas de lui faire des bisous sur la joue, terriblement proche du visage de Julian. Le Français se pousse enfin, soupirant quand il réalise qu’il n’a plus de temps et qu’il doit vraiment partir si il ne veut pas que Deschamps s’énerve. Il sourit à Julian et fait un pas en avant, pour lui faire un énorme bisou sur la joue.

“Tiens toi aussi ton bisou, comme ça pas de jaloux”

Julian sent son visage devenir rouge instantanément

“N’hésites pas à te mettre dans mon lit si tu as envie de dormir, je ne sais vraiment pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer” précise le défenseur avant de passer la porte.

Julian passe l’après-midi dans les biberons et les jouets, avec miraculeusement une seule couche à changer. Il parle en français au petit, mais lui glisse quelques phrases en allemand ici et là, il se dit qu’après tout ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Il reste émerveillé chaque fois que Kayis le fixe du regard avec ses grands yeux noirs, exactement les mêmes que ceux de Presnel. Plusieurs fois au cours de l’après-midi le bébé le fixe pendant de longues secondes et lui fait un immense sourire. Julian sent son coeur fondre quasiment à chaque fois que son regard se porte sur lui.

En début de soirée, il dépose Kayis dans son transat avec son jouet préféré pour aller faire un biberon et chercher un maillot pour changer le petit lorsqu’il aura mangé. Il décide de le prendre en photo et de l’envoyer à Presnel.

“ ** _à Presko_** ”

_On te regarde et on te soutient ce soir !! ♥_

Julian prend Kayis sur ses genoux et allume la télé en attendant que le match commence, le petit se cale contre le torse de l’Allemand et pose sa tête dans son cou. Draxler embrasse le sommet du crâne du jeune Kimpembé qui tente d’attraper le col du t-shirt de Julian comme il l’avait fait plus tôt avec celui de son père. Le portable de Julian lui signale un message, c’est Presnel

“ _ **de Presko**_ ”

_mes parents au stade et mes hommes à la maison ♥ fais lui un bisou pour moi, je vous aimes_

Le coeur de Julian manque un battement, plusieurs même il lui semble. Il ne savait pas si cela était dû au “mes hommes” ou au “je vous aimes”. Sûrement un mélange des deux. Il embrasse donc de nouveau la tête de Kayis qui laisse sa petite main posée juste sous son col, les doigts potelés collés à sa clavicule.

“Papa t’aime” lui chuchote-t-il à l’oreille du petit.

Alors que le match commence, Julian est pratiquement sûr que Kayis est déjà endormi sur lui ou que ce n’est qu’une question de minute avant que le sommeil ne l’emporte, il baisse le son de la télé et saisit la couverture sur le dossier sur canapé pour l’envelopper autour de son corps. Le match se termine, Julian réalise qu’il n’a pas mangé ce soir, mais il regarde Kayis dormir calmement dans ses bras et n’a pas le courage de se lever, il resserre le corps du petit contre lui et ferme à son tour ses yeux, laissant le sommeil avoir raison de lui.


	9. La belle au bois dormant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à poster celui-ci, alors qu'il est écrit depuis quelques temps déjà, mais la suite a du mal à venir. Du coup je me le gardait sous le coude histoire que le temps d'attente soit moins long

Il met beaucoup plus de temps que prévu pour rentrer chez lui, entre les supporters, l’équipe et sa famille venu le soutenir dans les gradins, il aurait dû s’y attendre après tout. Il déteste avoir l’impression d’écourter avec ses proches mais il a juste une terrible envie de rentrer chez lui et de revoir son fils. Après avoir promis à sa mère pour la quarante-deuxième fois que, oui, il passera le week-end prochain pour venir manger à la maison, il prend enfin la route. 

Lorsqu’il arrive jusqu’à son appartement il entre en faisant le moins de bruit possible, il ne veut pas réveiller les deux anges qui sont sûrement avec Morphée depuis bien longtemps.

Il arrive dans la salle, surpris d’entendre le bruit de la télé restée allumée, une lampe dans un coin éclaire faiblement la pièce. Presnel n’arrive pas à contrôler l’immense sourire qui prend possession de son visage à la vue de Julian tenant Kayis contre la poitrine, le nourrisson lové dans une couverture, la tête parfaitement calée dans le creux du cou de son Allemand, sa petite main agrippant le tissus doux de son t-shirt comme si sa vie en dépendait. 

Presnel enlève ses chaussures et sa veste, avant d’aller enlever son fils le plus délicatement possible des bras de Julian, en essayant de n’en réveiller aucun des deux. Il prend Kayis avec précautions veillant à ce qu’il ne se réveille pas, et cela s’avère être un peu compliqué car Julian le tiens fermement, au moins il sait qu’il fait attention au petit, se dit Presnel. Il parvient enfin à prendre son garçon dans les bras sans en avoir réveiller aucun. Si ça avait été durant le temps de sa sieste il l’aurait laisser dormir sur Julian, mais là Julian risquait d’attraper des crampes à le tenir contre lui toute la nuit.

Il monte jusqu’à sa chambre lui embrassant le front avant de la mettre dans son lit.

Lorsqu’il redescend pour éteindre la lumière du salon, Julian commence à ouvrir un oeil, sans doute alerté par le bruit ou par le manque de Kayis contre lui. Il aperçoit Kim qui lui sourit.

“Tu vas bien ma belle au bois dormant ?” 

Julian pouffe de rire en se frottant les yeux

“Kayis?”

“Je viens de le mettre au lit” lui répond son ami

Julian hoche la tête et se lève du canapé en s’étirant.

“Je vais y aller, tu dois être fatigué”

Presnel hausse un sourcil.

“Et aller où? Il est tard, très tard, tu as dormi, tu viens de te réveiller, hors de question que je te laisse conduire en étant à moitié réveillé, tu restes là, je t’avais dit que tu pouvais prendre mon lit, ça tient toujours”

Julian pèse le pour et le contre, puis finit par s'asseoir de nouveau sur le canapé.

“A chaque fois tu t’arranges pour que je passes la nuit ici” il souligne, une pointe d’accusation et d’amusement dans la voix.

Presnel lui répond par un sourire en coin “Tu sais que j’aime dormir avec toi, mon bébé” 

Julian ferme les yeux, faisant passer ça pour de la fatigue, si seulement Presnel pouvait ne pas être en train de lui faire une des ses innombrables blagues et qu’il était sérieux. Julian ferait une attaque si jamais Presnel lui disait ses mots sérieusement.

Il ouvre les yeux et Presnel lui sourit toujours, lui tendant une main

“Aller tu l’as dit je suis claqué, vient au lit”

Julian arrête de penser, si il continue de penser il sera incapable de faire quoi que ce soit alors il se met en pilote automatique et attrape la main du français, le laissant les guider au deuxième étage de son appartement jusqu’à sa chambre.

Presnel lâche sa main lorsqu’ils arrivent dans sa chambre et commence à se déshabiller, Julian tourne la tête, essayant de ne pas le regarder, il est bien trop fatigué pour contrôler son regard ou n’importe quel geste qui pourrait le trahir. 

“Tu vas dormir comme ça?” lui demande Kim, amusé, en montrant son jogging et sa veste.

“Euh...Nan t’as raison je vais les enlever” concède-t-il en commençant à enlever sa veste, du coin de l’oeil il voit que Presnel est juste en boxer. Il décide de garder son t-shirt. 

Le français soulève sa couverture, et s’allonge dans son lit en poussant un soupir de soulagement de pouvoir enfin reposer son corps épuisé par l’entraînement et le match. Il tapote le lit à côté de lui, et Julian, résigné, se glisse dans le lit à côté de Presko.

“Le petit a pas été trop dur, ça va?”

Julian sourit “Il a été génial, j’ai eu le droit à des sourires et des câlins toute la journée”

Kim se cale contre son oreiller “C’est bien mon fils, heureusement que je suis arrivé, encore une heure avec toi et ça y est il ne pouvait plus vivre sans toi”

Julian rigole, ajustant à son tour son corps dans le lit de son ami.

Lorsqu’il se tourne pour regarder Presnel, il découvre que celui-ci est déjà légèrement tourné vers lui et le regarde avec, si il ne le connaissait pas, quelque chose qu’il qualifierait comme de la tendresse. Le français lève un bras, et son regard change, on peut clairement y lire de l’hésitation, alors que son corps se tourne encore un peu plus vers Julian. Presnel s’avance vers lui, puis repose finalement son bras le long de son corps. Il se tourne pour éteindre sa lampe de chevet, et se replace dans le lit. 

Maintenant qu’il fait noir complet, Julian s’autorise à froncer les sourcils. Que venait-il de se passer ? Il lui semblait que Presnel voulait le prendre dans ses bras, il le faisait souvent, mais jamais quand ils étaient sur le point de s’endormir. Il finissait en général par s’enrouler autour de Julian lorsqu’il était endormi, mais jamais avant. Mais il ne l’avait pas fait, il s’était ravisé. Ce n’était donc pas ça, Presnel n’avait pas envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Cette pensée donne un léger pincement au coeur à Julian. 

Presnel, à côté de lui, se tourne, et se retourne, semblant ne pas pouvoir trouver une position confortable plus de quinze secondes. Julian ferme les yeux, essayant lui aussi de trouver le sommeil, il savait que Kim finirait par trouver une solution et à s’endormir ; il n’était pas inquiet.

Encore quelques minutes passent, et Julian sans le sommeil le gagner du nouveau, Presko n’a plus bougé depuis un certain temps, ce qui semble être bon signe. 

Ce n’est pas le cas.

Presnel soupire de frustration de ne pas pouvoir trouver le sommeil, malgré la fatigue de son corps et se tourne une énième fois, faisant face à Julian, glissant son bras autour de la taille de l’Allemand qui sent son corps se figer instantanément et le sommeil qui était en train de le gagner, le quitter aussitôt.

Presnel s’installe alors contre lui, gardant son bras autour de la taille de Julian, posant sa tête contre son épaule, son nez frottant contre le cou du plus âgé. 

Si Julian n’était pas en train de lutter pour ne pa faire un faux mouvement, la situation le ferait sourire. Le père était exactement dans la même position et au même endroit qu’occupait le fils quelques instants plus tôt.

“Désolé, j’arrive pas à dormir quand quelqu’un est avec moi, sauf quand c’est toi, mais en général c’est parce que je suis dans tes bras donc ça me calme” chuchote-t-il, comme pour ne pas briser le moment, qui semble si fragile, comme suspendu dans le temps

Julian respire lentement, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, ni que faire de son corps. 

Presnel le lui simplifie pas la tâche en collant son visage dans son cou. Il resserre légèrement la pression de son bras autour de sa taille, et remonte sa jambe pour que sa cuisse se pose au dessus de celle de Draxler.

Quelques secondes passent, où Julian tente de prendre une respiration calme, il décide de poser son bras contre celui de Presnel qui est autour de lui, se disant que de rester à ne rien faire avec son corps, semble très peu naturel dans ce genre de situation. 

Pour essayer de détendre l’atmosphère que seul lui ressent comme étant lourde et surtout pour se donner une contenance il lance 

“Tu dis que ton fils est comme toi, mais en ce moment c’est toi qui agit comme lui”

Il sent le souffle chaud de Presnel contre sa gorge alors que celui-ci sourit, et si il y prête assez d’attention il arrive presque à sentir les lèvres du français contre sa peau.

Le silence s’installe de nouveau entre les deux amis, pour être une dernière fois rompu par Presnel, qui pose ses lèvres dans le cou de Julian. Elles restent contre sa peau, beaucoup trop longtemps pour un baiser amical, mais Julian se dit qu’il s’imagine encore des choses. Lorsqu’enfin les lèvres de Kim quittent sa peau, le Français colle son visage dans le cou de son ami.

“Bonne nuit, bébé” marmonne-t-il déjà à moitié endormi.

Julian lui répond par un baiser sur le front, et moins d’une minute après il entend la respiration de Kim ralentir, jusqu’à devenir constante. Il s’est endormi.

*****

Presnel sans le sommeil quitter, peu à peu, son corps, il peut sentir que son sommeil a été réparateur et qu’il n’a pas aussi bien dormi, depuis sans doute des semaines.

Il s’étire dans le lit et quelque chose le perturbe, les draps, ne sont pas complètement froid, mais le lit est vide. Il se rappelle s’être endormi sur Julian, ce qui explique le fait qu’il est si bien dormi. Mais où est Julian au juste. Il ouvre les yeux, en se levant sur les coudes, regardant les chaise, vide, où Julian avait laisser ses vêtements durant la nuit. Il soupire en se laissant retomber dans le lit.

Il prend son téléphone, pas de message. Julian n’a même pas eu la décence, de lui laisser un message avant de partir. 

Presnel reste à contempler son plafond quelques minutes avant de se décider à descendre prendre un café.

Il entre dans la cuisine, toujours un peu agacé, et surtout blessé que Julian soit parti sans le prévenir.

Il relève la tête en se dirigeant vers la machine à espresso, et retrouve son sourire doucement.

Bien sûr, Julian ne serait pas parti sans lui laisser un message, il se tenait là, dans sa cuisine, avec Kayis sur la hanche, en train de lui donner son biberon du matin. Il ne semblait pas encore avoir remarqué la présence de Presnel. Ce que Presnel avait remarqué en revanche, c’est que lorsqu’ils s’étaient couché, Julian portait un t-shirt et son boxer, mais qu’il était désormais vêtu de son jogging et qu’il torse nu. Peu importe se dit Presnel, il était là, c’est ça le plus important.

Julian était en train de sourire à l’enfant à qui il donnait son biberon. Il tourne la tête vers Kim quand il l’entend faire un bruit et son sourire s’élargit encore. 

“Regarde Kayis, papa est réveillé” 

Presnel lui sourit “Vous êtes debout depuis longtemps ?” 

“Environ une demie-heure. Je t’ai fait du café si tu veux” ajoute-t-il en montrant la cafetière de la tête.

Il embrasse Kayis en allant se prendre une tasse 

“Merci Ju, t’es un amour”

Il revient, sa tasse à la main et dépose un baiser à la base de la nuque de Julian

“Bonjour, mon bébé” puis pose son menton sur l’épaule de son ami, pour regarder son fils par-dessus et lui faire des sourires qui font rire l’enfant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est toujours autant un plaisir d'écrire cette histoire, Presnel était beaucoup plus présent cette fois-ci et j'espère que vous avez aimé.  
> Prochain chapitre, die Mannschaft, pour la suite de la trève internationale


	10. Retour en Allemagne

Julian vient d’arriver en Allemagne, il avait fait le voyage avec Thilo, tous deux rentrent à la mère patrie pour la trêve internationale ; ils ont deux matchs à disputer. Ils se trouvent à l’arrière de la voiture qui fait le trajet de l’aéroport jusqu’à l’hôtel où reste la Mannschaft et le milieu de terrain a l’esprit ailleurs. Il semble être incapable de se concentrer sur le match à venir, inlassablement son esprit divague et le ramène à Presnel, à son sourire, à Kayis et ses grands yeux. Son esprit le torture, lui a laissé espérer que cet interlude qu’il venait de vivre pouvait devenir son quotidien. 

Presnel avait prit place dans ses bras et s’y était endormi, sans lui demander son avis, comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle qui puisse être ; comme si c’était leur rituel depuis longtemps. Julian s’était réveillé et avait entendu Kayis faire du bruit depuis sa chambre, il avait décalé tant bien que mal son corps de celui de Presnel, qui l’avait collé toute la nuit, au point où Julian avait été contraint d’enlever son t-shirt tellement il avait chaud. En se levant du lit il avait enfilé son jogging et avait été jusqu’à la chambre voisine prendre le bébé dans ses bras. Toute cette journée avait été d’un naturel déconcertant, et cela laissait un léger goût d’amertume à Julian. Il pouvait presque toucher du doigt ce à quoi il n’aurait jamais accès.

Julian sent le regard de Thilo se poser sur lui à plusieurs reprise, il se doute que son silence doit interloqué son coéquipier. Il tourne la tête et adresse un petit sourire au défenseur, pour le rassurer. Julian profite du voyage jusqu’à leur hôtel pour profiter de ses derniers instants de calme, une fois arrivé là-bas, l'effervescence des retrouvailles ne leur laissera guère de répit. 

Son téléphone vibre et il ne peut s’empêcher de sourire quand il voit le nom de Kim qui lui souhaite bon courage pour le match à venir, et qu’il passe le bonjour à Thilo. 

Julian transmet le message et Thilo le remercie avec un sourire amusé.

Lorsqu’ils arrivent à l’hôtel, ils franchissent assez facilement les journalistes et respirent un grand coup en pénétrant dans le hall de l’hôtel.

Les retrouvailles sont comme ils l’avaient prévues, très bruyantes. Joshua fait une remarque à Julian sur sa mine renfrognée, lui demandant si tout va bien.  
Thilo s’esclaffe lorsqu’il entend le numéro 18 de la Mannschaft prononcer ces mots.

“Oui, il va bien, il a fait la tête tout le trajet, à part quand Kimpembé lui envoyait des messages, d’un seul coup, sa vie retrouvait un sens” le taquine le plus jeune

Julian se sent rougir, et baisse la tête lorsqu’il entend ses coéquipiers rire à la remarque de Kehrer, presque honteux. Il sait que les gars ne se moquent pas de lui, mais de la situation, pourtant il ne peut s’empêcher de se sentir mal. La remarque de Thilo le confronte au fait que ses sentiments pour Presnel sont loins d’être aussi discrets qu’il le souhaiterait. Julian a conscience qu’une certaine paranoïa lui gangrène l’esprit, dès que quelqu’un fait une remarque sur leur relation il voit rouge, alors qu’au fond les remarques sont juste de simples taquineries, comme le sont celles qui sont faites envers Leon et Joshua au sein de l’équipe nationale allemande, ou celles dont Presnel lui a parlé vis à vis de Paul et Antoine chez les français, ça n’est jamais accusateur, ni méchant. Pourtant, dans son cas, ses sentiments pour Presnel sont véridiques et il n’arrive pas à se détacher, il pense constamment à faire attention. 

Cette remarque s’ajoute à la longues listes de toutes les précédentes qu’il a pu entendre, et le conforte dans l’idée qu’il doit faire attention. Si jamais ses sentiments venaient à se savoir, ça serait la fin pour lui, la fédération ne pourrait jamais soutenir un joueur qui aurait des sentiments pour un homme, les supporters demanderaient sa tête, sans doute que même ses coéquipiers le laisseraient de côté, ayant soit trop peur de lui, soit peur d’être vu avec lui et d’être associés à ses penchants, mais pire que tout si ses sentiments s’ébruitaient, ça serait la fin de son amitié avec Presnel. Comment le Français pourrait rester ami avec lui, si il avait connaissance des sentiments qu’il éprouve à son égard. 

Le dos de Julian est parcouru d’un long frisson à cette simple pensée et il doit se rendre à l’évidence ; le monde du football est encore loin d’être prêt à avoir un joueur ouvertement non-hétéro. Il relève la tête et adresse un sourire forcé à ses amis avant de saluer Kevin qui se trouve au fond du hall.

Les retrouvailles entre coéquipiers se poursuivent dans la même effusion de joie et de rires. Julian tente de chasser l’image de Presnel de son esprit, il doit se concentrer sur ses matchs à venir. 

Ils montent les uns après les autres dans leurs chambres, déposer leur valises et s’installer, le numéro 7 partage sa chambre avec Thilo. Ce partage lui convient, Thilo n’est pas agaçant quand il dort, ne bouge pas beaucoup et ne ronfle pas. 

En ouvrant sa valise pour ranger ses affaires dans les placards de la chambre d’hôtel, il aperçoit un sweat à capuche rose qui ne lui appartient pas mais qu’il reconnaît instantanément, il est à Presnel. Comment a-t-il pu atterrir dans sa valise ? Il le sort de sa valise en essayant de comprendre ce que le sweat de son ami fait dans sa valise. Ce n’est clairement pas lui qui l’a mise dedans, mais quelle option cela lui laisse-t-il ? Presnel n’aurai pas laisser ses affaires dans la valise de Julian, et pour cause, il n’y a pas eu accès, le jeune Allemand a préparé sa valise chez lui, sans son ami. A quel moment a-t-il même été en possession de ce sweat ? Jamais, voilà la réponse, il appartient à Presnel, Julian n’a rien à faire avec. Et pourtant le vêtement griffé Givenchy est bien ici, Julian s’assoit sur son lit d’hôtel, perplexe, et porte sans y songer le vêtement contre son nez, comme pour s’assurer qu’il s’agit bien de celui de Presnel. Aucun doute possible, l’odeur est bien celle de Kim, et Julian contrôle de justesse le sourire qui menace de pointer sur son visage. Le sort semble encore une fois s’acharner sur lui lorsque la porte s’ouvre sur Kehrer qui vient à son tour prendre possession de leur chambre.

Julian s’empresse d’enlever le sweat de son visage, mais le mal est déjà fait. Thilo hausse les sourcils, surpris.

“C’est un nouveau ?” demande-t-il, perplexe, et puis sans attendre de réponse de la part de son coéquipier il ajoute “Kimpembé à le même non ?”

“Euh… C’est à lui en fait”

Pourquoi a-t-il dit ça ? Il aurait pu mentir, dire que c’était à lui, qu’il venait de l’acheter. Mas non… A la place il va devoir expliquer pourquoi d’une il a le sweat de son ami en sa possession, alors qu’il ignore la réponse, et de deux et plus important, pourquoi il le gardait contre son visage. 

Le haussement de sourcils de Thilo se transforme en froncement, mais il n’ajoute rien.

Julian prend un longue inspiration alors que son coéquipier s’attelle à défaire sa valise. Le milieu de terrain remet le sweat de Presnel dans sa valise, comme pour tenter d’effacer l’instant très gênant qu’il vient de subir. Il a désormais conscience que la trêve internationale ne va pas être de tout repos pour ses nerfs.


End file.
